Twilight's Changed
by xEdwardLovesMex
Summary: PLEASE R&R it's my first FF, basically my take on twilight i've changed most of it a bit OOC bella's more confident i have many other chapters ready if you like it i'll post more up
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the near empty Forks Airport I looked around and accepted that this was going to be my home. I grabbed my suitcases and made my way to the exit looking round for Char- Dad note to self can't call him Charlie, I looked round and noticed a police cruiser with _Dad _leaning against it.

"Bella love how are you doing?" he said while coming up to me and giving me a one arm awkward hug. Oh I'm absolutely fantastic me miles away from my friends, my life, my home I'm just peachy although I didn't voice it, so I just settled with saying "I'm good Dad how about you?"

"I'm great now that you are here, it's been so long I've really missed you Bells" I just smiled at him when a pang of guilt hit me for being so ungrateful towards him, I'm the only family he has left and I'm being unappreciative he didn't have to allow me to come live with him but he did because he really _did_ miss me,right I thought to myself new start, new attitude I'm going to be the best daughter a father could have. He grabbed my suitcases for me and loaded them onto the boot of the car while I got into the front seat I looked out the window and noticed the start of drizzled rain with dark clouds swarming the sky I'm not a believer of mystical signs so I didn't take it as a bad omen, after he finished he entered and turned the car on an awkward silence filled the air, so as part of the promise to myself about being the best daughter I decided to start up conversation "so how's work treating you?" I asked he looked at me with a surprise look on his face and a small smile began to form on his mouth "work is good have the odd robbery and car theft but nothing major, although my work does force me to work late shifts and be late back home so I apologise in advance if I am late back home or working in the night, you know I really hate to leave you home alone because I was hoping we could do some father-daughter bonding " he gave me a sad smile.

"That's o.k. I understand work is important and plus I'll probably be busy with homework and essay and what other things the teachers gives me" I answered

"About that I enrolled you to Forks High before you arrived so you start on Monday"

"Monday? But that's tomorrow I haven't got by books or anything" I said while getting flustered Charlie laughed quietly "calm down Bella I got everything you need on Friday" I let out a big sigh before I knew it we arrived at the house I got out of the car and looked at the place I would be staying "come on Bella or you're going to catch your death in the rain" entering the house I noticed a good size television with comfy sofas "well welcome home Bells"

"thanks" I replied "so I better unpack then" I grabbed my suitcases and went upstairs with Charlie behind me "this is your room" he said as he opened the door I dropped my bags at the sight of it a white French style bed with cream carpets and white curtains and a beautiful white French wardrobe with a beautifully crafted white desk with a laptop on it "oh my god" I breathed

"It's not much but it's your bedroom" he whispered

"Not much Dad I absolutely love it it's so beautiful" I respond with a hug

"well I'm glad you like it, dinner will be ready in 45 minutes so you get settled in while I get dinner ready" I offered him a comforting smile, he shut the door and I began to unpack. After dinner I changed into my pyjamas and flopped onto the bed and drifted into a serene sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my alarm woke me from my sleep, I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom after finishing my beauty routine I headed back to my room and opened my wardrobe to decide what to wear. I finally decided on a white blouse with a navy pleated skirt and knee high navy socks and white flats I left my hair down in its natural waves and put a yellow bow headband and made my way downstairs "Morning Bella" a cheery Charlie greeted

"Morning Dad" I replied with the same amount of cheeriness while putting milk on my cereal

"I've got a surprise for you"

"Dad!" I whined "the bedroom is enough and plus you know I don't like surprises"

"I know, I know but you'll like this one" he said while leading me outside I looked at the porch and saw a black Audi TT my eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw it "w-w-what-h-how?" I stuttered I was speechless "well me René and Phil put some money together and bought you this since we thought you wouldn't like going to school every day in a police car"

"Wow Dad this great I can't thank you enough you've already done so much"

"It weren't just me your mom and Phil helped too" he chuckled "here are your keys now quick you're going to be late for your first day".

"Thanks so much" I kissed his cheek and went inside to grab my schoolbag I went outside and entered my brand new car I was still in awe that _I_ owned this lush car with its lavish leather seats. I put the key in the ignition and the engine purred to life and smoothly left the porch made my way to Forks High office to get my schedule after, getting my schedule I arrived at the student car park I noticed people turning their heads and looking at me, I pulled up to an empty space and got out and became aware of some hormonally charged boys eyes roaming around my body and ogling me great I thought I have to attend school with a bunch of perverts I looked around and saw that most cars that were here were old, that is until I saw a shiny silver Volvo pull into a space opposite me on the other side of the car park. The door opened and a tall bronze hair boy step out with a tall blonde boy who had his arm around a small black haired pixie like girl I was immediately amazed at their beauty but the bronze haired boy's beauty was like none other I seen I was in awe at his features his exquisite pale skin, his high cheek bones, his strong jaw his black sweater hugged every inch of his upper body revealing his toned arms and his perfectly sculpted abs his dark jeans embracing his toned thighs and peachy bum he looked like a Greek god no even describing him has a god would be an understatement. I looked up and saw his picturesque eyes penetrating in to me and I suddenly realised that I had been caught appreciating him I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks and I felt a sudden warmth in my cheeks "crap" I whispered I tore my eyes of him and made my way to first period I walked in and everyone's eyes were focused on me I quickly handed the slip Mrs. Cope at the office gave me for the teachers to sign and made my way to the back of the class. As I sat down I noticed the pixie looking girl from this morning sitting to my right and a she looked up and gave me a small smile which I returned I sat down and began getting my books out "Hi I'm Alice" said an elated voice I looked round and saw it was the pixie girl, her topaz eyes shiny in the light and her pale skin had a glow to it "and I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose" another silky voice said from the pixie girl's right, I peeked round and saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen she looked like the girls in Vogue with her lustrous blonde hair and also bright topaz eyes "Hi I'm Bella" I whispered careful not to get caught by the teacher "I know everyone has been buzzing about your arrival"

"How does everyone know about me?" I questioned with a perplexed look on my face I heard a soft laugh "in case you haven't noticed this is a small town and people talk, who you are and what you do is everyone's business" said Rosalie after further talking with Rose and Alice the bell rang I got up from my seat and put my books back in my bag "Hey Bella how do you fancy coming shopping with me and Rose some time?"

"Umm yeah sure I could do with a bit of change"

"Great!" Alice exclaimed Rose just laughed

"Catch you later Bella" said Rose

"Bye" we waved bye to each other and made our way out the classroom door. I looked at my schedule to see what I had, after two periods I had Spanish I entered the room and handed the slip to the teacher I made my way to sit at the back again when someone's hands waving in the air caught my attention, I looked over and saw a brown haired girl motioning for me to sit next to her I was mystified why she would want someone she doesn't know sitting next to her "come sit here" she said so I walked over "I'm Jessica and this is Angela" she motioned to the quiet girl sitting near her Angela gave me a small wave "Hi I'm Bella"

"We know, Chief Swans daughter"

"Wow this really is a small town if news travels this fast" after mindless and questions for me the bell rang indicating that it was lunch time "Hey Bella come sit with us" said Angela

"Yeah and we can introduce you to Mike and Tyler" encouraged Jessica

" Thanks guys I'd love to join you" we exited class and mad our way to the cafeteria I picked up a tray and got a bottle of water a sandwich and an apple, Angela and Jessica lead me over to a table and we sat down I looked up and saw two boys making their way to our table "Bella this is Mike" said Jessica I remembered that _Mike_ was the boy ogling me this morning, I nearly puked out the bite I took out of my sandwich "Hi" he said in a seedy manner "hello" I mumbled I noticed Jessica staring at him in admiration wow I thought to myself is she really serious about having the hot's for him? We sat down and Angela made her way over I began talking to Angela about books until I looked up and saw five strikingly beautiful people four who I had already seen Rose, Alice , the blonde haired who had his arm round Alice her boyfriend I'm guessing, the Greek god and another guy who had his arm around Rose he looked like a body builder with his wide shoulders and big arms his dark hair and topaz eyes reflecting the light I saw Rose and Alice look at me and wave so I waved back and smiled at them the "you talked to Alice and Rosalie?" asked Jessica jealousy dripping from her mouth like venom

"Yeah today in first period why?"

"Well they don't talk to anyone outside of their family so what did you talk about then?"

"Oh nothing much they just invited me for a shopping trip"

The bronze haired boy immediately turned around and we locked eyes once again his sparkling eyes swarming in pools of the most beautiful topaz gold colour I have ever seen "They're the Cullen's by the way" a voice snapped me out of my ecstasy I looked at Jessica "you already know Alice, and the boy with blonde hair is Jasper Hale him and Rosalie they're brother and sister and the big brawny guy is Emmet and the tall god-like bronze haired is Edward, they're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen apparently they couldn't have children or something anyway I think it's a totally creepy they're all _together_"

"What do you mean?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me

"Well Alice and Jasper are dating and so are Rosalie and Emmett, I mean they like brother and sister plus they're all living under the same roof so you never know what the couples are getting up to"

"Jessica they're not related and what they get up to is no one's business but theirs" said an annoyed Angela

" Edward's the only one who is single apparently no one is ever good for him so he doesn't date" I could hear the annoyance in her voice which told me that she had been rejected by him, I brought the apple to my lips and about to take a bite when my gaze caught _his_ again I took a bite out of the apple with his eyes watching me intently the end of lunch bell rang I quickly got up and bid bye to my new friends "Hey Bella wait up" I turned around and saw it was sleazy Mike Newton "Hi Mike" I said with a fake cheeriness "so what do you have next?"

"Biology"

"Me too! Come on I'll show you where we are" we entered class and I saw that Edward was in the same class, I tried not to look at him but I could feel his gaze piercing into me I gave the teacher the slip for him to sign "o.k. Isabella"

"It's Bella"

"Bella, why don't you take a seat next to Mr. Cullen" I swiftly kept my jaw from falling to the ground so I made my way down the aisle where he sat and pulled out the stool I saw him instantly tense, his hands griped the table his knuckles turning even more paler than he already was his perfectly sculpted face turned into a grimace "are you alright" I whispered as I sat down he looked up at me and the phrase if looks could kill came to mind he didn't answer he just nodded and immediately looked away. Lesson began with the teacher lecturing about some topic I had done in Phoenix I suddenly felt my neck stiff so I slowly moved it to the left with my hand massaging it I heard a small whimper and I noticed it came from Edward "are you sure you're fine?" I asked once again he looked at me with a disgusted look on his face that perplexed me what had I done to him to make him this angry? Do I smell? I'm sure I put on deodorant and I had a shower and I put on perfume I deliberated with myself and I cautiously sniffed myself no I don't smell so what's his problem then? he doesn't even know me but he was making me furious I turned my attention back to the teacher and began taking notes when a strand of my hair fell on my face god why didn't I put it up I flicked it back when I heard a snapping I looked down and I saw his hands snapping bits of the table his thighs tense even more (if that was possible) it looked like his jeans were going to rip, his whole body was in a rigid position "what is your problem I walk in here and you look at me like you abhor me and like I'm some sort of crap from your shoe, you've been giving me looks like you want to kill me now I don't know what I've done so please enlighten me or do you always give people lethal stares? I whispered callously, suddenly the bell rang signifying end of school he gave me a bewildered look and abruptly put his books in his bag and was gone before I could blink. As I was exiting the school I saw Rose and her boyfriend Emmett and Edward by his Volvo he was watching me but the same hatred was in his eyes "dickhead" I mumbled I heard my name and realised it was Mike "hey mike"

"Hey, so what's up with Cullen he was looking at you like you had just scratched his precious Volvo?"

Men and their cars "you know what Mike that might not be a bad idea" Mike began laughing I looked over and saw Rose and Emmett in fits of laughter I wonder what's so funny I thought. I looked at Edward and he horrified look on his face he didn't hear me did he? No it's impossible I reassured myself "well, bye Mike see you tomorrow"

"Yeah bye Bella"

I opened my car door and went home, Charlie arrived at 6 o'clock I had dinner ready for him he asked me how my first day of school was I told him but left out the part about Edwards deathly stares.

"The Cullen's are great kids you know not a peep of trouble from them, very well mannered, polite and extremely smart and their father is the best damn Doctor this town has ever had". After finishing dinner I washed up and went upstairs to do my homework I finally finished and I got into bed and lay thinking about what Jessica told me _"they're all adopted" _ but they all have the same features I pondered all extremely pale, all have topaz eyes and all extraordinarily beautiful they all seemed like really nice people well nearly _all _of them seriously what the hell is Edwards problem I began to argue with myself tomorrow is a new day and I'm going to confront him whether he wants to tell me his problem or not I began planning what I was going to say to him and when, finally I was happy with my plan so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED (EXCEPT THE POSTERS OF EDWARD CULLEN AND ROBERT PATTINSON AND ALL THE BOOKS AND THE SOUNDTRACK) TWILIGHT BELONGS TO THE GENIUSE THAT IS STEPHANIE SO PLEASE DON'T SUE BECAUSE YOU WON'T GET ANY MONEY OUT OF ME SINCE I'M SKINT.**

I woke up to be greeted by dark clouds looming over with ice covered roads I got out of bed and headed to the toilet and began my beauty routine. After getting dressed in skinny jeans, dark blue heels, a white and blue stripy top with a white preppy jacket I headed downstairs and to find Charlie had already left. I grabbed a cereal bar and headed for my car I arrived at school and saw Edward by himself leaning by his car "here goes nothing" I whispered to myself, and as if he heard me Edwards head turned towards me. I made my way slowly up to him I noticed Mike, Jessica, Tyler and Angela all watching intently "can I help you?" he said in a harmonious voice I just stared at him captivated by his beauty, no he's a jackass I thought to myself "yes as a matter of fact you can, would you mind telling why you were being such a jackass yesterday, I don't believe I've done anything to offend you so if I have I repeat what I said yesterday please enlighten me" he seemed shocked at my mini outburst "I'm sorry about yesterday" he looked away like he was embarrassed "you caught me at a bad day."

"So because you have a lousy day I have to feel the wrath of it, unbelievable" I said and turned around and began walking away, "Bella wait" he called and then I felt my someone grab my arm I turned around and became aware of how close our bodies were my chest pressed into _his_ while breathing heavily. I stopped breathing and I slowly looked up, and _his_ face was a mere inches away his eyes felt like they were penetrating into my soul. I could taste his sweet honey breath "I truly am sorry about yesterday" he breathed "breath Bella" oh my god I forgot to breathe, so I let out a soft sigh which sounded more like a moan, what is he bipolar? First he looks like he loathes me, now he wants to start over "you know your moods are giving me whiplash" I said (**A/N I just had to put the part about him being bi-polar and his moods giving her whiplash down since I think is one of the best Ms Meyer has written. Props to her)**, "how about we start over?" he said in huskily manner with the most dazzling crooked smile I had ever seen before I could answer the bell rang "I've got to get to class" I whispered still not taking my eyes of him I looked at his face did I see a hint of disappointment no it can't be why would someone as stunningly beautiful as him be interested in someone average like me? He let go of my arm I turned round and made my way to class, after I sat down Jessica and Angela came up to me "o.k. what the hell was that" asked Jessica excitedly

"What's what?" I asked nonchalantly

"Don't play dumb with us you know what we're talking about hell the whole school saw that outside." said Angela

"Oh you mean with Edward"

"Well duh!" they both said

"I just asked him what his problem with me was, because in Biology he seemed proper pissed off with me when I haven't done anything to him that's all" hopefully that's enough for them to stop asking questions but it wasn't "yeah but what about the whole kissing part" asked Jessica

"What!" I exclaimed "we didn't kiss I barely know him"

"well it sure looked like you were _about_ to kiss, and oh my god you two were standing so close to each other it looked like you were having-"

"O.k. class turn to page 135" said Mrs. Dillon thank god she interrupted because I could feel my cheeks turning a beetroot colour. I pondered what happened this morning I couldn't get the image of him out of my mind the feel of his body next to mine the taste of him, stop it I ordered myself he was a complete jackass to you just because he is inhumanly beautiful you can't forgive him. Lunch came and as I entered I noticed people looking at me and whispering "oh my god did you see them kiss?" I rolled my eyes how immature I thought, I looked round and saw the Cullen table Rose and Alice had approving smiles while the big guy named Emmett had a cheeky look on his face I looked away and caught Edwards eye he gave me a small smile and a nod, I looked away and I went and sat with Jessica, Angela, Mike and Tyler "so" Mike began "you and Cullen eh" he said with envy "what do you mean me and Cullen?" I asked

"Well we all saw that little scene this morning it's obvious you two are together" the anger rising honestly who does he think he is acting like some jealous boyfriend.

"What"? I laughed nervously "there is nothing going on between me and Edward" he calmed down and went back to discussing some game that was on, the bell rang signalling I had Biology next "oh boy" I muttered I gave them a wave goodbye and went headed down the hallway to class with puppy dog Mike trailing behind, as I entered the whole class went silent I looked around and saw Edward looking at me. I made my way to my seat as the silence carried on as I sat down the loud chatter filled the room "Hello" he began

"Hi" I said

"So have you thought about us starting over again" he asked anxiously I looked at him considering the his offer and then came to a conclusion "Hi I'm Bella Swan" I held out my hand for him to shake

his flawless face broke into a gorgeous smile my heart skipped a beat he took shook my hand in his but I suddenly pulled back but not from icy temperature of his hand but from the electrical bolt that went through my body by just touching him "I'm sorry" he said apologetically "I shouldn't have"

"no it fine" I cut him off and gave him a reassuring smile which he returned, making my heart flutter and making my knees go weak if I wasn't sitting down right now I would have collapsed on the floor. The teacher entered and began the lesson we were instructed to identify Prophase an experiment I had done before in Phoenix which lead me and Edward to finish early

"How do you like Forks so far?" he asked with a curious look

"It's good although I do miss my friends sometimes" a sad look crossed my face

"What made you want to come and live here in sunny Forks then?" he laughed "must be quite a change from Phoenix?" what should I tell him? I thought I can't tell him the truth not even René knows, my mind raced through possible things I could tell him without revealing the truth so I finally settled with

"It's best for me that I'm here" Edward gave me a curious look obviously not satisfied with my response

"But you don't seem very happy here"

"Why do you say that?" I questioned

"Your smile doesn't reach your beautiful eye's" I could feel my cheeks go rosy red, my heart was beating so fast i thought it was going to erupt through my chest. The air filled with his delightful chuckle which didn't help my fluttering heart, is this guy trying to kill me with pleasure? I contemplated "it just doesn't seem fair that you have to sacrifice your happiness" he continued.

"yeah well life not fair and it doesn't happen the way you want it, so you just have to use what you've got, you know the saying when life gives you lemons **(A/N throw them back and demand Edward Cullen lol)** make lemonade" he gave me a small sweet smile. We packed away as the bell rang as we were exiting class when I noticed his eyes were an onyx colour, we were walking down the hallway when I decided to ask him "hey did you get contacts?"

"No why?" he asked with a confused expression

"it's just before your eyes were gold and now they're pitch black" I answered he looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, he shut his eyes then opened them again but before I had a chance to see what they looked like he fled "o.k. that wasn't weird at all" I muttered I went to last period which was unbelievably boring at last the end of bell rang. I made my way to the car park careful not to slip on the icy road and I headed for my car. I rested my bag on my car while I was looking for my IPod I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, so I turned around and caught Edwards gaze he was on the other side of the car park and he was looking at me with a confused and intense expression. I turned back still rummaging through my bag I got in my car and made my way home. After dinner I went up to my room and settled in bed.

_I was running through a meadow, chasing someone but i couldn't tell who it was since they had their back to me I kept running adrenaline pumping through my body suddenly they stopped and slowly turned around and a familiar pair of glossy topaz eyes gazed into my hazel ones "Edward?" I whispered then he abruptly turned around again and carried on walking away from me "Edward wait don't go."_

**GOOD? BAD? ABYSMAL? PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL SHARE EDWARD CULLEN WITH YOU IF I GET MORE THAN 15 REVIEWS. I REALLY WANT TO KNOW PEOPLES FEELINGS TOWARDS IT, SHALL I CARRY ON OR SHALL I DELETE IT? ALSO ANY IDEAS ON WHAT THE REAL REASON FOR BELLA MOVING WOULD BE GREATLEY APPRECIATED SINCE I DON'T EVEN KNOW AND IF I REALLY LIKE IT THEN I'LL PUT IT IN MY STORY SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**-M**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N Sorry this isn't a chapter i've changed my name from xEdwardsGirlx to xEdwardlovesmex and the title to my story has changed from a different twilight to twilight changed (I KNOW ORIGINAL OR WHAT) i know i haven't updated in ages but ive been busy with upcoming GCSE'S and the worst writers block EVER so if theres anything you want to see in my story tell me and i might add it also ideas would be great and a BIG LOVE GOES TO ****Voshki Russia's No.1 Vodka** AND **maddiekate**** LOVE YOU MY SPARKLEY COCK !!!!! MY LOINS ARE BURNING !!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry I have not updated in ages, I haven't abandoned this story so please don't give up on it I have been really busy with GCSE's but nearly finished YAY!! I like to say a HUGE THANK YOU!!! To one of my bestest friend CHRISTIE LOVE YOU!!! We came up with this idea during Psychology class so everyone should be thankful to her Christie if your reading this look there's a little surprise for you in the story. The story's name has changed so please put it on your story alert AND PLEASE REVIEW MUCH LOVEXX ALSO YES I DO OWN EDWARD INFACT HE IS RIGHT HERE IN BED WITH ME HA (HE SAYS HI BY THE WAY)!!! He's not really (IF HE WAS I WOULD BE TOO BUSY WITH HIM TO WRITE MY STORY OR EVEN GET OUT OF BED FOR THAT MATTER ;)**

The next day I was excited go school to see Edward again, but was disappointed to see he wasn't in, this continued for the rest of the week which made my week mind-numbingly tedious. The weekend finally came and I decided to catch up on my reading and on housework. It was Sunday when Charlie came in and told me he had invited his friend and his son to dinner _Great! _I thought, he could of giving me some warning to get some food prepared. I went to the kitchen and getting my mobile phone out and whispered to the receiver "Hi, could I get 4 chicken and sweet corn noodles with sweet and sour chicken and a crispy duck? The address is 324 Lynott Drive; also could you deliver to the backdoor, thank you." The doorbell rang so I went to answer it and was greeted by a russet skinned young boy who couldn't have been younger than 16 and a old man in a wheelchair "Hi, I'm Jacob Black and this is my dad Billy, you must be Isabella" he said smiling

"It's Bella and come in." I moved out of the way while Jacob pushed his father

"Billy, Jacob how are you guys doing?" Charlie questioned as he made his way in the living room

"We're good Charlie" said Billy

"This is my daughter Bella, Bella this is my good friend Billy and his son Jacob.

"Hello" I said

"Hello Bella, Charlie here has been so excited to have you here your all he talks about."

"I'm glad to be here as well, if you'll excuse me I have to get dinner ready." I let Charlie and Billy get on with the chit-chat while I went to the back door in the kitchen to check if the food had arrived. I heard a soft knock and quickly went to open the door "Thank you so much, you are an absolute live saver" I said to the pimpled face adolescent as I handed him the money.

"Busted!" Said a voice, I whirled round and came face to face with the charming face of Jacob he must have seen the shock on my face because he replied "Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you."

I breathed a sigh of relief "That's O.K, sorry about ordering it's just I didn't have enough time to cook as Charlie didn't tell me beforehand." I said apologetically

"Its fine" he smiled revealing his perfect teeth "I really don't mind if, anything we should be sorry for the hassle."

"It's no hassle" I interrupted

"So what did you order?" he asked while taking the bags and putting them on the counter

"Chicken and sweet corn noodle with sweet and sour chicken and crispy duck"

"Good choice" he said as he helped me unload the food into plates "So how do you like Fork's High?" My mind immediately went to Edward; I had tried so hard to get that divine male out of my head and the same luscious man who had gotten under my skin the same male who is like a magnet which pulls my heart in his direction, who makes me want to suppress a moan every time I think of him "It's... pleasurable." Probably has something to do with Edward I whispered

"Sorry?" he asked

"I said we should take these through"

"Oh" he said not entirely convinced. The rest of the night was spent on getting acquainted with Billy and Jacob and complementing my "cooking."

"So" began Billy "made any friends yet, Bella?"

"Yeah I've made a few friends, Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie" Billy continued nodding along "Alice and Rosalie Cullen and I have Biology with their brother Edward" Billy began to choke on his crispy duck violently I quickly got him a glass of water while Charlie and Jacob were hitting him on the back " You O.K?" I asked

"Yeah" he said after calming down "I just had an alarming thought."

"That reminds me Alice and Rosalie have invited me to go shopping with them, is it alright if I go?" I asked Charlie, I noticed Billy looking at me horrifically what the hell is his problem? I thought

"Of course" he replied without hesitation

"Are you sure that's a good idea Charlie?"

"Billy, don't start this nonsense again" and with that not another word was uttered at dinner.

Once everyone was finished I began clearing the plates and headed to the kitchen to wash up.

"I thought you could use some help" I turned around and saw Jacob coming towards me with some more plates ,"Thanks" I replied I was really anxious to find out what Billy's problem was with me going shopping with Alice and Rosalie so I just came out with it "So why doesn't Billy want me to go shopping with Alice and Rosalie Cullen" I finally asked, Jacob looked at me then began " He just doesn't trust them and he hates it even more that they're living in Forks, but don't listen to him his just a superstitious old man" that peeked my curiosity.

"What do you mean superstitious?" I enquired he opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Billy

"Jacob I think it's time to go don't you?" Billy gave Jacob a knowing look

"Yeah I guess."

I was walking with Jacob to the door while he pushed Billy when Billy said "Be careful on whom you trust Bella because looks can be deceiving, look after yourself because you're all Charlie has."

"Don't worry Billy I'm a good judge of character" I bit back. After cleaning up I said goodnight to Charlie and made my way to bed all the while thinking about what Billy had said, tomorrow would be Monday the beginning of a new week, would Edward be back, where had he been? All these questions ran through my head as sleep overcame me.

_I was running through a meadow, chasing someone but I couldn't tell who it was since they had their back to me I kept running adrenaline pumping through my body suddenly they stopped and slowly turned around and a familiar pair of glossy topaz eyes gazed into my hazel ones "Edward?" I whispered then he abruptly turned around again and carried on walking away from me "Edward wait don't go."_

I jerked up in bed awoken from my dream. I felt the cold air in my face, I looked over and noticed the window was open "that's weird" I said "I'm sure I closed it" I got up from my bed and made my way to close it but the coldness still lingered. I looked at my alarm clock and saw it was 3:00am "ugh" I moaned and made my way back to bed letting my head fall on the pillow while closing my eyes letting sleep embrace me. I awoke a couple hours later to the delightful bleak sky, after showering and getting dressed I headed to my precious car. As I entered the car park I noticed Edward leaning so casually but oh so sexy by his car, I parked next to him and got out trying so hard not to look at his mesmerising eyes which had to be the most gruelling torture I had ever encountered, I bent down to pick my bag of the car floor when I heard a soft groan I looked around a saw it was Edward "Hello" he said "Hi I see your back" I said while turning around and walking away with my bag in tow.

"Yeah, had an important matter to deal with" he replied catching up with me

"Everything alright now? I questioned while taking the time to appreciate his flawless face

"Everything's perfect" he said revealing his radiating razor sharp teeth, a sudden wariness ran down my spine ,we walked into school without another word. I snuck a look at Edwards face as it seemed I couldn't get enough of him but his face had turned into the most terrifyingly dangerous expression I had seen, the panic evident in his eyes but at the same time his face so majestic. Before I could ask him what was wrong gunshots rang through the school corridor, ear piercing screams echoed, students running through all directions I turned around towards the direction of where the shot came from and saw the nightmare I had been running from, the reason for my departure of Phoenix. I turned my back and ran before he could see me, I ran as fast as I could not knowing where I was going. I came to a door and yanked it open only to find it to be the store room, I quickly shut the door and moved to the corner as far back as I could, a million and one questions ran through my head how did he find me; how am I going to get out of here? I heard footsteps my heart began to beat ferociously wildly against my chest, the footsteps were coming closer I could see a shadow under the door. I've never been a religious person before, but praying seemed to be the only comfort I had moments from death. I saw the knob turn painfully slow the door opened. My heart stopped. Fear ran through me, I could feel all the blood leaving my head only the door opened and there he stood.

**Who do you think it is? Please Review I really want to know people's feelings towards, do you think it's good or, not should I carry on with it? SO CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!! Also is there anything you like to see in the story?**

**MUCH LOVE XXX**


End file.
